Oops, He Was Wrong!
by baeclarity
Summary: Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol yang selalu ada menolongnya, seperti Dewa. Karena itu, Baekhyun tidak percaya saat Chanyeol mengaku bagian dari werewolf yang buas. "Sudah kubilang aku ini buas." —Chanyeol. Ups, Baekhyun ternyata salah. Chanyeol memang buas. CHANBAEK. PWP!R-21!YAOI!


**Oops, He Was Wrong** by _Bikiya  
_ _ **[!] Adult Content. R21. PWP. MalexMale.  
**_ _Just close tab if you guys don't like it, but if you enjoy this fanfic—_ _ **shit**_ _—tion please read and leave me some review, thank you~_

* * *

Baekhyun ingat betul kalimat terkonyol apa yang pernah dia dengar dari seseorang yang menolak pernyataan cintanya. Dan sialnya orang itu adalah cinta pertamanya.

 _"Aku bagian dari_ werewolf _dan kata baik hati tidak akan ada pada diri kami. Begitupun aku."_

Mungkin dibanding kakak-kakaknya Baekhyun adalah Putra Mahkota termuda dari kerajaan yang masih berusia belasan tahun. Ia masih mempunyai nol persen pengalaman dalam hal percintaan. Tapi Baekhyun tidak senaif itu untuk percaya pada kalimat di atas yang hanya dapat ditemukan di dalam cerita fantasi.

Itu dimulai saat Baekhyun dikejar oleh para dayang dan prajurit kerajaan yang telah nekat melarikan diri dari pelatihan memanah. Pangeran itu melakukannya karena sungguh memanah adalah hal yang cukup melelahkan dan sebenarnya itu tidak perlu untuk Baekhyun—si bungsu kerajaan yang sangat dimanja dan memanja. Paduka Raja yang juga menjadi ayahnya tentu takkan benar membiarkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam peperangan.

Ketika para prajurit hampir dekat untuk menangkapnya, Baekhyun langsung mengambil tempat persembunyian di dalam hutan kemudian memanjat pohon yang ada di sana. Bersyukur prajurit itu ternyata cukup bodoh karena tak sampai menemukannya dan tentu saja Baekhyun mensyukuri hal itu. Setelah mereka semua pergi dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk turun, aneh tiba-tiba Baekhyun lupa caranya untuk turun dari sini dan konyol ia baru menyadari ini tak semudah seperti saat Baekhyun memanjat pohonnya.

Jadi Baekhyun berakhir berada di sana, dalam posisi serupa selama berjam-jam. Bahkan auman dari serigala di bukit berhantu mulai bermunculan. Kaki-kaki anak itu sudah pada kesemutan dan perutnya kini mulai mengadakan pesta di dalam sana. Baekhyun benar sudah tidak kuat dalam pertahanannya dan berpikir untuk menyerah. Tubuhnya kemudian perlahan-lahan merosot ke bawah.

Baekhyun tahu dirinya akan jatuh saat itu juga, dan mungkin terguling sampai ke dasar jurang di sana. Tapi tahunya tidak seperti itu yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Seseorang ada berhasil menangkap Baekhyun hingga anak itu tak jadi terjatuh dan terguling.

Dia seorang pria. Tinggi, matanya bulat tajam dan bersinar di antara kegelepan, wajahnya pun terlihat tampan. Baekhyun berdegup kencang ketika menatap pria itu yang diketahui namanya adalah Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengaku dirinya adalah _tourist_ dari desa sebelah. Dia selain menolong Baekhyun juga memberikan pangeran mungil itu makanan saat tak sengaja mendengar panggilan dari dalam perut lelaki itu. Tatanan bahasa yang dituturkan Chanyeol baik dan sopan bahkan sebelum Baekhyun memberitahu dirinya adalah seorang Putra Mahkota.

Malam itu adalah pertamanya.

Kemudian berlanjut di hari-hari berikutnya dengan kejadian yang hampir serupa. Baekhyun dengan kenakalannya kembali memanjat pohon, bersembunyi di sana sampai berjam-jam lalu ia berada dalam bahaya tapi kemudian Chanyeol akan ada menolongnya. Entah itu dinamakan apa, tapi bagi Baekhyun yang berusia 17 tahun betul menyebutnya sebagai takdir dan Baekhyun telah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. _Takdirnya_ , katanya.

Baekhyun lantas menyatakan perasaannya di malah ketujuh mereka bertemu. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Chanyeol. Dan aku ingin menjalin hubungan bersamamu."

Apa yang menjadi responsif Chanyeol saat itu hanya terdiam seperti patung.

"Kau mau, kan?" Baekhyun memastikan. Pipinya sudah dipenuhi rona _pink_ berikut jalinan tangan yang dia lakukan seperti gadis itu terlihat amat sangat menggemaskan pada diri Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun benar tak pernah berpikir pengakuannya ini akan mendapati tolakan dari Chanyeol. Semua yang ada di kerajaan bahkan sudah mengakui jika dirinya mempunyai pesona yang bisa memikat siapa saja, jadi Baekhyun berpikir itu berlaku juga pada Chanyeol. Dan apa yang tahunya terjadi selanjutnya, jelas membuat Baekhyun merasa dipermalukan.

Chanyeol menolaknya. Lebih-lebih dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak bisa menerimanya dan percaya begitu saja. Pangeran muda itu tak menyerah sampai sana. Dia gigih mendekati Chanyeol dan bahkan mengeluarkan semua jurus daya pikatnya untuk menarik pria Park itu.

Salah satu dayang ada membantu Baekhyun untuk selalu memberikan riasan di wajah. Tentu Dayang Kim dibuat heran pada awalnya karena mendapati Baekhyun yang hampir setiap hari meminta untuk didandani. Orang lain bilang, mungkin pangeran muda mereka sedang mengalami pubertas.

Walau hanya dengan riasan wajah sederhana, tetap saja itu terlihat sangat luar biasa di wajah Baekhyun, dan itu sebenarnya tidak baik. Wajah cantik nan manis anak itu menjadi lebih berkali-kali lipat terlihat mempesona. Ini jelas menjadi bahaya karena akan menimbulkan para makhluk buas di luar sana untuk tertarik memakan pangeran muda kerajaan mereka.

Termasuk Chanyeol. Seseorang yang memiliki setengah bagian dari serigala dalam dirinya. Itu terdengar tak masuk akal memang, tapi kenyataan seperti itulah adanya. Chanyeol satu-satunya Alpha yang tersisa dari pembantaian _werewolf_ dulu. Kebuasan Chanyeol sejujurnya akan mencapai titik puncak bila dia sudah bersama dengan Baekhyun. Sial bagaimana pangeran muda itu malah selalu mengejarnya sampai sekarang.

* * *

Kejadian serupa terjadi lagi, namun kali ini Baekhyun benar mendapatkan akibat dari ulahnya. Dia terjatuh dari pohon, tidak sampai terguling tapi cukup membuat kakinya mendapatkan lecet seperti itu.

Sayang, Chanyeol datang terlambat. Namun pria itu tetap membawa Baekhyun ke tempatnya, apalagi setelah melihat ada darah di permukaan kulit Baekhyun. Jadi di sinilah mereka berada sekarang.

"Kali ini apa yang membuatmu memanjat pohon lagi?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab alih-alih terus memperdengarkan tangisannya pada pria bernama keluarga Park itu yang kini tengah mengobati luka gores di kakinya. Bukan rasa perih itu yang membuat Pangeran Byun menangis tersedu-sedu, melainkan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya—alasan di balik memanjatnya Baekhyun hari ini.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi ketika tidak mendapatkan sahutan.

Fokusnya terangkat untuk bertemu dengan sipit Baekhyun di sana. Kontan ia tatap dalam mata indah itu kemudian menyadari air yang keluar di sana mulai Chanyeol benci. Lantas ia tarik tangannya menuju wajah Baekhyun, membersihkan jejak basah air mata di sana. Apa yang dilakukannya itu jelas tanpa ia sadari berhasil membuat tangis Baekhyun sedikitnya mereda.

"Pengawalku." Jawab Baekhyun kemudian di sela sisa isakannya. "Dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadaku!" Chanyeol mengernyit kening tampak terkejut sedang Baekhyun melanjutkan. "Dia berusaha untuk menciumku jadi aku kabur. Tapi dia mengejarku."

"Dia apa?" Tanya Chanyeol, ingin memastikan apa yang dia dengar barusan.

"Mengejarku."

"Berusaha untuk menciummu?"

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung namun tetap memberikan anggukan kepalanya pada Chanyeol yang kini berubah membola mata seperti itu.

"Pengawal itu?" Konyol Chanyeol menjadi dungu hanya dengan membayangkan lintasan seorang pria yang berusaha untuk mencium Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tak menyadari bagaimana emosi kini menanjaki dirinya secepat itu.

Baekhyun mendengus marah, tangannya serta merta membuat kepalan untuk apa yang telah dilakukan pria mesum itu kepadanya. "Akan aku pastikan kepalanya terpenggal besok!"

"Itu salahmu, Pangeran."

Sontak ujaran Chanyeol tersebut menolehkan kepala Baekhyun dengan cepat. Satu yang lebih mungil berdengung tak mengerti sedang Chanyeol mengiyakan tanpa ragu.

Ditatapnya rupa Baekhyun lebih lama kemudian helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Chanyeol tanpa bisa ditahan. "Sudah aku katakan bukan jika di dunia ada banyak manusia buas. Contohnya seperti pengawal itu. Jadi Pangeran, berhentilah menguarkan pesonamu di tiap harinya." Kata Chanyeol. Ini benar mengenai penampilan Baekhyun yang tanpa riasan saja sudah menguarkan pesona berlebih, ditambah kini riasan wajah seperti itu. Jelas saja, pria mana yang takkan kehilangan kendali.

"Tapi aku melakukannya untukmu, aku tidak berniat untuk orang lain." Timpal Baekhyun, mengerucut bibir tak terima. Lagipula ini takkan terjadi jika Chanyeol saat itu menyanggupi ajakannya berkencan.

"Aku juga seseorang yang buas, Pangeran."

"Aku tidak percaya!" Baekhyun memekik, jelas Chanyeol tampak terkejut namun si mungil tak menghiraukan, alih-alih balas memandang Chanyeol semakin dalam dan membawa tangannya pada wajah pria besar itu. "Kau selalu baik padaku, Chanyeol. Matamu yang terlihat tajam terasa lembut untukku. Dan kau juga tampan. Bagaimana bisa orang sepertimu adalah bagian dari _werewolf_ yang buas?"

Chanyeol dibuat terkesiap. Detakan keras dalam dada yang datang serentak dan tiba-tiba kontan membuatnya mematung. Baekhyun seperti menghipnotis dirinya begitu saja.

Ini bukan kali pertama Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun sebuah peringatan mengenai dirinya yang seperti apa, berharap itu akan membuat si mungil menjadi lebih hati-hati kepadanya. Namun lihat setelah itu Chanyeol malah mendapatkan hal yang lebih buruk lagi, kenyataan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Baekhyun bahkan menjadi lebih berani kepadanya.

Seperti saat ini contohnya.

Ini jelas merupakan bahaya, baik untuk Baekhyun ataupun untuk Chanyeol. Sentuhan lembut tangan sang pangeran di wajahnya cukup banyak membangkitkan jiwa serigala yang ada di dalam diri Chanyeol. Ditambah jarak wajah mereka yang begitu pendek semakin mengacaukan pikiran Chanyeol. Sial bagaimana kini bibir _pink_ Baekhyun yang berada tepat di bawah pandangannya benar-benar terlihat menggiurkan untuk disantap.

"Bagiku kau seperti dewa dibanding serigala yang buas, Chanyeol. Aku tidak mengerti dimana letak kebuasanmu." Gumam Baekhyun, masih pada posisi serupa mengagumi tiap pahatan di wajah yang lebih tua.

"Kau tidak percaya?" Chanyeol masih mencoba memberikan kesempatan untuk Baekhyun melepaskan diri, dan mengabaikan jiwa serigalanya yang memberontak di dalam sana. Jadi jelas Chanyeol tak perlu menahan dirinya lagi ketika gelengan benar diberikan Baekhyun kembali. "Kau mau aku menunjukkan seperti apa buasnya aku?"

Baekhyun hendak bertanya apa yang bisa Chanyeol tunjukkan untuk membuatnya percaya—tapi pertanyaan itu harus tertelan kembali ketika sebuah benda lunak menyentuh di atas bibirnya. Mata Baekhyun kontan membola terkejut dan ia merasakan Chanyeol tersenyum di sela itu. Manik pria itu dilihat Baekhyun kini dan di sana seolah mengatakan jawaban pertanyaan dia sebelumnya.

 _Jadi ini yang dimaksud buas oleh Chanyeol?_ Bibirnya bersentuhan dengan milik Chanyeol. Mereka berciuman. Dan Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tak semakin terkejut begitu bibir Chanyeol terasa bergerak di atas bibirnya. Membawa belah lunak miliknya ke dalam mulut itu bersama belaian lumatan. Ini terasa lembut. Baekhyun berdebar saat menyadari Chanyeol menghisap pula bibirnya seperti itu.

Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun terdiam merasakan seperti apa basah bibirnya di dalam mulut hangat Chanyeol tanpa ingin meronta. Namun itu kemudian hilang ketika satu di antara mereka memisahkan kembali pagutan itu.

"Kau percaya sekarang? Aku pun sama seperti mereka, Pangeran." Bisik Chanyeol setelah itu tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Bola mata Baekhyun yang jernih itu sedikit kosong untuk sesaat, mulutnya juga masih terbuka seperti itu. Chanyeol pikir dirinya akan memberikan Baekhyun kesempatan untuk berteriak terkejut. Namun tidak. Bahkan kini tahunya berbalik Chanyeol yang dibuat terkejut untuk apa yang menjadi tanggapan Pangeran Byun selanjutnya.

"Aku... _suka._ "

Siapa yang tidak suka dicium cinta pertama, heh?

Chanyeol terbengong sendiri dengan mata mengerjap sedang Baekhyun mulai menarik senyum lebarnya di sana. Itu terlalu jelas sampai bisa menciptakan debaran menyenangkan yang nyata di dalam dada Chanyeol, hingga Alpha itu benar-benar runtuh dalam pertahanannya.

"Oh _shit_!" Chanyeol menggeram dalam makian sebelum kemudian kembali meraih bibir merah muda Baekhyun dalam lumatan bibirnya.

* * *

"Ahh~" Baekhyun mendesah, berikut tubuh polosnya ikut menggelinjang berkat eksistensi lidah Chanyeol di antara belahan pantatnya.

Satu-satunya lubang yang ada di sana sesekali ditekan oleh benda lunak itu membuat pinggul Baekhyun semakin tidak karuan bergerak kesana-kemari. Sengaja ia lakukan untuk membuat lidah Chanyeol tetap bertahan di sana dan menyentuh kembali anusnya, tapi itu tak berhasil sama sekali dan Baekhyun merengek frustasi setelahnya.

Baju kerajaan yang Baekhyun kenakan sebelumnya sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan tidak hormatnya. Tak ada satu kain pun sekarang yang menempeli tubuh Baekhyun, tapi anehnya hawa panas tetap bertambah dan semakin menggerayangi seluruh kulit Baekhyun. Mungkin Chanyeol juga apa yang tengah dilakukan pria itu adalah alasannya.

"Kumohon, aku ingin kau menyentuhnya di sana~" Baekhyun benar merengek, wajahnya sudah memerah tomat menahan gelenyar aneh yang ada pada bagian di sana.

Sial bagaimana Chanyeol justru menarik kepalanya dari bagian yang disenangi Baekhyun lalu tersenyum menyeringai. Pria itu ingin melihat ketika sang pangeran dari desa terbesar negara ini pasrah di bawah kendalinya. Tak ada yang tahu jika di balik wajah cantik dan kerjapan mata polos Baekhyun itu nyatanya bisa menjadi ancaman juga gairah tersendiri untuk para pria besar seperti Chanyeol.

Wajah mengkerut di antara warna merah yang memenuhi—ekspresi menahan hasrat itu benar terlihat menggemaskan dan menggairahkan dalam waktu bersamaan. Ditambah dengan tangan Baekhyun yang terlentang juga kedua kaki yang mengangkang lebar. Chanyeol hampir tak percaya ia bisa seberuntung ini mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melihat pemandangan nyata di hadapannya ini dan mungkin kesempatan untuk memperjakai Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu di sini?" Chanyeol menyentuh lingkaran luar lubang rapat Baekhyun yang berkedut dengan jarinya secara main-main. Baekhyun melenguh halus sambil mengangguk di sana. "Dengan lidahku?" Chanyeol semakin menyeringai begitu anggukan malu-malu-tidak-sabar lagi didapatinya dari Baekhyun.

Jiwa submisif yang seperti itu benar mengacaukan segalanya. Chanyeol mendesis keras merasakan _sesuatu_ mulai berkedut keras di balik celananya. Ia tak menunggu lama lagi segera menenggelamkan kembali wajahnya di antara belahan pantat si mungil, menjilat bagian senggama di sana seperti apa yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Baekhyun melenguh keras, desahannya keluar lagi sedang mata terpejam erat merasakan rasa geli dan ekstasi yang diberikan lidah Chanyeol. Pria itu memuluti anusnya rakus sampai bunyi basah terdengar jelas di sela itu. Nafas Baekhyun memburu cepat, ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya ketika dua jari tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"Ahh!"

Mata Baekhyun terbuka, ia membelalak kelabakan menerima sensasi penuh yang seperti ini. Sementara di depannya Chanyeol masih setia bersama seringaian tampan itu. Terengah Baekhyun melirik selatan tubuhnya, ia lihat di sana jemari Chanyeol yang memaksa masuk dan Baekhyun menggigit bibir putus asa.

Semakin dalam, semakin menimbulkan efek yang menyenangkan. Baekhyun tanpa sadar menahan nafas ketika jari Chanyeol bergerak keluar-masuk di dalam sana.

Satu yang bernama Park mulai serius pada aksinya. Menambahkan tempo kocokan jemarinya di sana dan Baekhyun benar melepaskan pekikan keras selanjutnya. Lelaki itu menjadi semakin berisik dan Chanyeol memaklumi hal itu karena ini adalah yang pertama untuk Baekhyun.

Tak ada jarak antara jemari Chanyeol dengan pantat Baekhyun. Itu seperti sudah menempel namun tahunya Chanyeol masih berkeinginan untuk menusuk semakin dalam di sana. Tujuannya adalah menemukan prostat, daging kenyal yang akan membuat Baekhyun berteriak kecanduan.

"Mmhh—AHH _YEAH_ CHANYEOL!"

 _Got it_ , Chanyeol segera memasang wajah laparnya dengan lidah sedikit terjulur seperti itu. Prostat kecil milik Baekhyun dia tekan kemudian menyebabkan pekikan anak itu semakin dahsyat terdengar, sedang satu jari lainnya Chanyeol tambahkan masuk ke dalam lubang itu—menyiapkan sebuah ruang untuk pedalnya yang siap tempur.

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng lunglai berulang kali, ia sungguh tidak kuasa untuk menahan kenikmatan ini. Satu tangannya mencengkram alas tikar kuat-kuat sedang satu tangan lainnya menggapai pergelangan lengan Chanyeol yang sedang mengaduk-aduk dinding rektumnya. Baekhyun merasakan prostatnya ditekan Chanyeol tanpa hati dan terkadang menggaruknya sesekali.

Baekhyun tidak tahan. Ini sungguh enak, perutnya dililit oleh sesuatu yang kini memaksa ingin keluar dari penisnya. Dan tak sampai beberapa menit, jeritan Baekhyun lagi melolong nikmat bersamaan keluarnya cairan putih kental yang memuncrat mengenai perutnya.

Baekhyun langsung menggelepar hebat di tempatnya disertai engahan yang menderu cepat. Chanyeol berhenti untuk sesaat, membiarkan si mungil merasakan orgasme yang pertama. Di tengah itu Chanyeol benar merasakan cengkraman dari dinding anus Baekhyun, itu betul-betul seakan ingin menelan habis jemarinya—terlalu kencang terlebih Baekhyun dalam keadaan pasca klimaks.

Chanyeol runtuh dalam pertahanan sabarnya. Baekhyun terlihat semakin jauh lebih menggairahkan selepas pelepasan dan tak sadar Chanyeol mulai meninggalkan satu per satu kain di dalam tubuhnya hingga ia berakhir sama telanjangnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Nikmat, hm?"

Pertanyaan retoris Chanyeol berhasil mengais kesadaran Baekhyun yang hendak saja jatuh terlelap. Tanpa ragu pangeran itu mengangguk, tidak mau melirik Chanyeol yang belum ia sadari sedang mempersiapkan alat tempurnya di sana. Alih-alih Baekhyun menggerakkan jari telunjuk di atas sperma miliknya.

Hal itu tentu tidak luput dari penglihatan Chanyeol. _Baekhyun sangat seksi, sialan._ Kebuasan Chanyeol kontan berkobar di dalam matanya. Ia lalu membuka lebar paha Baekhyun membuat anak itu lagi mengangkang, lubang berkedut di sana sempat Chanyeol tangkap ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba mencicit.

"M-Milikmu besar sekali, Chan."

Kekehan Chanyeol perdengarkan dengan rendah. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanyanya selagi ia mulai merangkak untuk mengukung Baekhyun.

Sang pangeran terdiam, namun di samping itu bunyi tegukan ludah terdengar jelas. Chanyeol memandangi wajah Baekhyun dalam tanpa berkedip, ia tahu apa yang dirasakan lelaki itu sekarang. Namun Chanyeol sudah kepalang basah, ia tidak mau menepi begitu saja.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku adalah orang yang sama buasnya seperti mereka, dan aku tidak ingin menyembunyikannya lagi di hadapannmu, Pangeran."

Baekhyun membawa pandangannya kemudian pada Chanyeol. Keningnya berkerut penasaran menatap pria itu. _Sebuas apakah yang dikatakan Chanyeol sebenarnya?_ Baekhyun bergumam, lupa di detik lalu ia terperengah mendapati anakonda yang menggantung di selangkangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun takjub, kepala penis Chanyeol mempunyai kulup yang lebar sementara batangnya menonjolkan urat-urat yang terlihat sempurna. Itu berdiri dengan gagah—jelas sangat jauh berbeda dengan penis miliknya.

Tahu kemana mereka akan berlanjut setelah ini lantas Baekhyun ditarik kembali pada pertanyaan awal di kepalanya. "Apakah kau akan memasukkannya ke dalam lubangku dan kita akan bercinta?" Tanyanya, diangguki Chanyeol dengan mantap. "Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau menyebut dirimu buas."

Chanyeol menggeleng segera. "Tidak, aku benar-benar buas Baekhyun. Tidak hanya penisku yang bisa merobekmu tapi—" Dia menjeda begitu Baekhyun terlihat membelalakkan matanya terkejut. "Aku akan memuaskanmu."

Chanyeol melayangkan ciuman ringan di atas bibir Baekhyun. Kemudian melumat belah bibir itu bersama sesapan lembutnya yang membuat si mungil terlena dan kembali melenguh. Lalu ciuman Chanyeol turun pada leher Baekhyun, melakukan hal yang serupa di sana dan meninggalkan kembali bekas ciuman di sana. Sementara satu jemari Chanyeol berputar-putar di areola dada Baekhyun.

Kikikan Baekhyun persuarakan sesekali, Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat pandangan matanya untuk bersitatap.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai? Aku dan penisku sudah sama-sama tidak sabar ingin mencicipimu, Pangeran."

Tanpa ada pertimbangan lebih, Baekhyun mengangguk—memberikan keleluasaan Chanyeol untuk melecehkan dirinya lebih lanjut.

Pria Park itu kemudian meludah di atas penisnya, meratakan pelumas dadakan itu sambil sesekali mengurut batang penisnya. Kedutan merah di hadapannya sudah memanggil-manggil, maka tanpa membuang waktu Chanyeol membawa kejantanannya di depan lubang Baekhyun.

Sesaat ia melirik Baekhyun yang tahunya kini terfokus pada bagian bawah mereka, serigala dalam diri Chanyeol jelas semakin mencuat. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol pun melesakkan penisnya ke dalam anus perawan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlonjak di tempatnya, ringisan ia terdengar dan semakin mengeras ketika batang keras nan besar itu dihentakkan Chanyeol ke dalam dirinya sampai ke ujung.

"AKKHHH!" Pangeran itu seperti berteriak. Anusnya terasa penuh, sesak, dan panas menimbulkan rasa sakit di sana dan Baekhyun kewalahan untuk sensasi yang satu ini. Sesuatu benar seperti baru saja dirobek, terbelah, dan pasti berdarah. Baekhyun tak tahu setitik air mata sudah menumpuk di sudut matanya. "Ukhh sa—kithh."

Kernyitan di air muka Baekhyun tentu Chanyeol indahkan hingga pria itu menekani dirinya dengan tidak bergerak terburu-buru. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin Baekhyun kesakitan dan memiliki pengalaman yang buruk dalam seks. Maka Chanyeol memberikan sedikit peralihan dengan mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali. Baekhyun langsung menyambutnya dan refleks mengalungkan kedua tangan dia di leher Chanyeol. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Chanyeol mulai memberat dan dia juga mendengar desisan rendah di sela itu.

Nafas rendah keduanya saling bersahutan saat bibir mereka bertemu, saling melumat dan menghisap. Baekhyun sudah sedikit lebih handal dalam hal ini, namun kembali payah berkat sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan Chanyeol di daerah sensitifnya—pada dada dan perut. Tetapi Baekhyun tetap mengejar bibir Chanyeol untuk dia kulum dan hisap, hingga tak sadar ketika pinggulnya ikut bergerak dan mengetat menjepit batang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeram rendah. Dia tidak tahan, jiwa serigalanya sudah memberontak ingin bergerak. Tanpa melepas penyatuan bibir mereka, Chanyeol mulai memegangi pinggul Baekhyun untuk dia tekan dengan selangkangannya, sementara penisnya kembali ia hentakkan.

Di dalam ciumannya Baekhyun merengek, Chanyeol tak mengindahkan dan tetap melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Perlahan-lahan, hingga Chanyeol terlena dengan semua remasan yang diberikan dinding Baekhyun, dia mulai menaikkan tempo hentakannya di sana.

"Ahh C-Chanhh!" Kepala Baekhyun refleks terlempar. Ciuman terputus dalam sepihak membuat air liur merembes keluar membasahi lehernya. Baekhyun merasakan panas anusnya membakar di dalam sana ketika Chanyeol menarik anakonda itu sampai ujung liangnya lalu melesak masuk kembali dengan hentakan keras yang sama.

Baekhyun terus menggelinjang dan merengek kesakitan pada awalnya. Tidak ketika sampai bagian yang menyenangkan itu akhirnya tersenggol oleh kepala jamur Chanyeol. Bola mata Baekhyun langsung berputar di dalam kelopaknya. Tangan dia serta merta mencengkram pundak Chanyeol dan tak sadar memberikan tekanan di sana sampai kukunya tenggelam dalam kulit pria itu begitu tumbukan Chanyeol kali ini membuatnya melayang ke nirwana.

" _Y-Yeahh_ Chan.. Ahh ahh... Mmmhh~" Mulut Baekhyun mulai tak sadar terus mempersuarakan desahan enak seperti itu dengan mata terpejam.

"Argh! Benar-benar sempit, Pangeran! Bagaimana bisa—ouh _shit_! Kau menghisapku terlalu kencang, aku akan balas merobekmu!"

"H-Hanya—bergeraklah semakin cepat. Tekan prostatku lagi Chanh—ouuhh _yeahh_ ahh..."

Chanyeol menggeram jantan. Dia tak lagi peduli pada kenyataan siapa yang sedang disetubuhinya sekarang, penisnya semakin cepat menggaruk dinding kenyal nan panas itu, seperti apa yang diperintahkan Baekhyun.

Tubuh sang pangeran terdorong maju-mundur cepat seirama dengan tabrakan yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Kakinya terkangkang lebar dengan Chanyeol yang menahan ujung pahanya seperti itu, sementara mulut terus mendesah, merintih, melenguh—benar seperti sudah terlatih untuk berbuat binal. Matanya terus Baekhyun pejamkan, itu sama sekali tak bisa terbuka karena ini terlalu nikmat untuk dibiarkan rasanya sebentar saja.

"Lihat aku, Pangeran."

Bahkan ketika Chanyeol memintanya, Baekhyun tidak secepat itu mengindahkan. Membuat Chanyeol benar mendesis.

"Tak ingin melihatku, huh?"

Hanya suara _ah.. ah.._ yang terus menyahuti semua kicauan Chanyeol. Alpha itu menyeringai, di dalam matanya seketika berubah tak seteduh tadi. Kemudian penisnya Chanyeol sengaja dorongkan jauh mendesak ke dalam lubang Baekhyun, memaksa agar pangkal batangnya ikut tertelan semua ke dalam liang hangat Baekhyun. Itu membuat prostat si mungil semakin tertekan—tak ada ruang untuk daging kenyal itu berdenyut.

Baekhyun jelas terpekik hebat. Pahanya bergetar dan tersentak-sentak tinggi, bersamaan itu Baekhyun pun membuka matanya melihat penis Chanyeol yang benar menyatu tanpa jarak bersama anusnya.

"Uggh! C-Chan-engghh—" Terbata Baekhyun ingin mengujar, tapi Chanyeol tak membiarkannya, dan alih-alih sengaja terus menekan kuat prostatnya di dalam. "AKKHH! Kumohon ohh-hah!"

Chanyeol menjilat bibir menemukan Baekhyun yang kepayahan seperti itu. "Mohon apa?"

Baekhyun masih terengah, seluruh badannya bergetar dan ia mencebikkan bibirnya menatap Chanyeol dengan memelas seperti anak anjing. "B-Bergeraklah."

"Aku sedang bergerak, Pangeran."

Baekhyun lagi terpekik kencang. Chanyeol bergerak semakin dalam dan mendesak, itu menyiksa Baekhyun dalam kenikmatan berlebih. Segera Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dalam jumlah yang banyak. Bukan gerakan yang seperti ini yang Baekhyun inginkan.

"L-Lebih cepat, Chanyeool~" Baekhyun merengek, hampir mengeluarkan tangisan jika saja Chanyeol tidak segera menyudahi itu.

Chanyeol kemudian membalik tubuh Baekhyun sampai tengkurap tanpa membuat penisnya terlepas di sana. Putaran gravitasi itu membuat keduanya mendesah bersama, dan Chanyeol segera menunggingkan bokong Baekhyun kemudian. Mulus bagian itu membuat Chanyeol bernafsu untuk melayangkan sebuah tamparan.

 _Plakk!_ Dan Chanyeol melakukannya. Pipi pantat Baekhyun bergoyang, sedang pangeran mengerang dan refleks menaikkan pinggulnya berkat rasa panas yang didapatinya tiba-tiba.

 _Plakk! Plakk!_ Dua tamparan di tempat yang sama, berhasil membuat Baekhyun bergetar lagi dan lagi. Warna merah tercetak di kulit putih itu, menjadi sebuah hiasan tersendiri di mata Chanyeol.

Kedua lutut Chanyeol mulai dibawa bertumpu untuk sebuah posisi yang nyaman. Belahan pantat Baekhyun yang terisi penuh oleh penisnya direnggangkan sesaat oleh Chanyeol. Pria itu melihat bagaimana kedutan di sana konstan dengan pijatan-pijatan di penisnya. Chanyeol lantas meludah sebelum kemudian menuruti permintaan Baekhyun untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

Penis berurat Chanyeol keluar-masuk tanpa jeda, menerobosi dalam-dalam lubang nakal Baekhyun yang kini berubah menyenangkan. Chanyeol pikir dia tidak akan bisa berhenti.

"Ahsshh nikmat~" Pria Park itu berdesis dengan mata awas memperhatikan penisnya di bawah sana. Cengkraman dinding rektum Baekhyun benar-benar menjempit miliknya tanpa ruang tersisa. Chanyeol bersenang-senang. Dia mengindahkan bagaimana tiap teriakan Baekhyun memanggil-manggil namanya.

Bunyi erotis persanggamaan kedunya benar memenuhi tempat peristirahatan Chanyeol yang hanya terbuat dari bilik bilah bambu. Chanyeol meremas pantat penuh Baekhyun dengan bergairah untuk menyalurkan nafsu yang lainnya, sedang satu tangan yang lain menggapai belalai kecil Baekhyun, lalu meremasnya pula tanpa sungkan.

Baekhyun memekik kencang. Saraf kejutnya mencapai puncak dan itu menimbulkan lubangnya yang refleks mengencang.

Mereka melenguh bersama.

Penis Chanyeol berubah keras seperti batu di dalam sana, terus menyodoknya kuat-kuat seperti itu. Juga tangan kasar Chanyeol yang mengurut ke-lelaki-annya benar semakin membakar Baekhyun dalam hasrat.

"Ahh.. Aku mau keluar, Chan." Baekhyun memberitahu. Kepalanya lunglai tertunduk dan tersentak-sentak. Kesepuluh jemarinya meremas acak alas persanggamaan mereka. Baekhyun sudah dekat sekali. Perutnya berkontraksi hebat. "Arrghh s-sampaiihh!" Sperma Baekhyun keluar untuk yang kedua kali. Tidak banyak namun cukup membuat Baekhyun menggelepar kewalahan. "B-Berhenti sebentar."

Chanyeol menuruti, dia menghentikan pergerakan pinggulnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun menikmati orgasme yang kedua. Sejujurnya ini bukan seperti dirinya ketika bersetubuh dengan mengindahkan tiap permintaan orang yang ia setubuhi dan _cukup_ lembut dalam tiap pergerakannya. Chanyeol juga tak mengerti mengapa ia patuh setelah melihat Baekhyun yang kepayahan seperti itu. Penisnya bahkan masih tak mengeluarkan tanda-tanda akan keluar.

Setelah dirasa Baekhyun mulai bernafas normal, Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dan membalik tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya kembali.

"Ughh, kenapa kau lama?" Baekhyun bertanya, sedikit mengeluarkan ringisannya ketika dia mendapati batang Chanyeol yang masih anti-gravitasi mengacung tinggi seperti itu.

Si tinggi hanya mengulas senyum kecil. Satu tangan Baekhyun ia tarik lagi dan kini berganti Chanyeol yang berbaring. "Bergeraklah."

"Huh?" Baekhyun tampak kebingungan. Chanyeol menuntunnya untuk duduk di atas penis raksasa itu. Ringisan dipersuaran lagi oleh Baekhyun saat batang sekeras batu itu melesak kembali ke dalam tubuhnya. "Mmhh~"

Chanyeol ikut mendesah. Posisi ini jauh lebih nyaman untuknya. Dia membiarkan Baekhyun untuk diam membiasakan kembali ukuran penisnya.

"Kau lelah?"

"Uh-huh." Baekhyun mengangguk. Omong-omong dia tidak mengerti untuk posisinya yang terduduk di atas penis Chanyeol seperti ini. Di tengah perutnya terasa penuh, kepala jamur Chanyeol seolah bisa menyentuh ususnya di dalam sana. Baekhyun khawatir ini akan jauh lebih sakit, tapi dia juga tidak mengelak prostatnya akan tertumbuk dengan baik dan tepat. Ini pasti akan menyenangkan.

Chanyeol memegang kedua sisi pinggulnya kemudian, menuntun Baekhyun untuk bergeraik naik turun. Anak itu seketika mengerti cara posisi ini, di sini dirinya yang mengambil alih kendali. Baekhyun tak sanggup berpikir. Prostatnya yang membengkak benar tersentuh sempurna ketika Baekhyun menyentak pinggulnya seperti ini. Pangeran itu kelimpungan mendapati hasrat lagi membakarnya, dan yang dia inginkan terus bergerak menyentak berulang lebih cepat.

Bibirnya Baekhyun gigiti keras, tak ingin mulutnya sama gilanya seperti pinggulnya di bawah sana. Bunyi tepukan antar kulit becek yang sama kerasnya sungguh menjadi _point_ tersendiri mengapa Baekhyun seperti tidak bisa berhenti melompat-lompat menunggangi anakonda Chanyeol. Dalam hati lelaki mungil itu menyenangi posisi ini, penis Chanyeol benar menembus kenikmatannya tanpa sisa.

"Sshh ahh~" Chanyeol mendesah keras. Tangannya masih mencengram kuat masing-masing pinggul Baekhyun, berperan sebagai pembantu pergerakan Baekhyun yang sangat konstan. Kejantanannya diperas habis-habisan, Baekhyun membuat gerakan memutar di sana membuat hasrat Chanyeol meledak dalam sejurus.

Peraduan kulit itu benar sudah tak terkendali kecepatannya dan Baekhyun nyaris ingin menangis untuk apa yang melilit kembali di perutnya. Baekhyun rasa ia akan sampai lagi.

Geraman Chanyeol berubah terdengar lebih rendah dan bahaya, umpatan di sela itu ia suarakan. Memaki sang pangeran yang benar-benar hebat sampai membuat kepala penisnya tak bisa berhenti berkedut. Pinggul benar Chanyeol hentakkan ke atas kuat-kuat. Baekhyun mendesah keras untuk perlakuan itu.

"Ohh enggh Chanyeol~"

Di lima tusukan terakhir Baekhyun lagi menyemburkan spermanya untuk yang ketiga kali. Kali ini Chanyeol tak membiarkan Baekhyun merasakan orgasmenya. Si mungil memekik frustasi, tenaganya benar terkuras namun sial ia katakan bagaimana Chanyeol terus menghentakkan tubuhnya seperti itu. Baekhyun mau menangis saking lelahnya.

Sampai akhirnya geraman Chanyeol yang terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya berikut penis pria itu membesar di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, semburan panas semen Chanyeol pun keluar benar memenuhi lubang Baekhyun. Satu yang mungil terlonjak mendapatkan tembakan Chanyeol yang sangat banyak. Chanyeol untuk terakhir menghentak lagi dalam-dalam pinggulnya tak ingin sperma di dalam sana keluar setetespun.

Baekhyun kemudian jatuh terkulai tak bertenaga begitu Chanyeol lengah memeganginya. Nafas lelaki mungil itu bergulung di dada dan bahkan keluar dari mulutnya pula. Ini benar-benar gila namun lihat seperti apa Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya kepayahan seperti ini.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini buas." Kata pria Park itu, mengundang sebuah dengusan keluar dari si bibir baekhyun.

Yah, Baekhyun dari awal akan percaya jika buas yang Chanyeol maksud adalah buas dalam bercinta.

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku, Pangeran?" Chanyeol merunduk untuk melihat Baekhyun yang kelelahan di atas dadanya.

"Apalagi setelah aku tahu kau kuat sekali dalam bercinta tentu saja aku semakin menyukaimu!" Sentak Baekhyun kesal namun wajahnya merona _pink_ di tengah itu.

Chanyeol tertawa puas mendengarnya. "Kau tahu aku ini buas."

Kalimat itu benar membuat Baekhyun bosan mendengarnya. "Katakan padaku, apa kebuasanmu dalam bercinta bisa membunuhku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa ragu dan Baekhyun tidak menerima itu. _Enak saja, dia tidak selemah itu mati karena bercinta!_

"Kau bahkan sudah kehabisan tenaga hanya dengan satu pelepasanku saja, Pangeran." Ujar Chanyeol. "Seorang _werewolf_ sepertiku hanya puas setelah sedikitnya tiga kali pelepasan."

"APA?!" _Itu berarti tiga kali lipat dari pelepasannya_ , Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Dan aku biasanya puas setelah lima kali orgasme. Itulah kenapa aku terlalu buas untukmu."

 _Ternyata aku salah, Chanyeol benar-benar buas_ , Baekhyun meratap sedih.

* * *

errr... ._.


End file.
